


Propinquity

by GreaterGood (1oveclub)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Frottage, GGAD - Freeform, Grindeldore, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, oh boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1oveclub/pseuds/GreaterGood
Summary: Pro·pin·qui·ty: noun; one of the main factors of interpersonal attraction; nearness of blood; kinship; proximity.Albus has felt drawn to Gellert from the moment they met; he’s had this need to get close to him, to crawl under his skin, to learn all of his darkest secrets and his biggest fears.They are, in many respects, part of each other.





	Propinquity

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone asked for more GGAD smut, so I’ve decided to deliver. 
> 
> AU where Percival didn’t go to prison, Kendra didn’t die, Ariana isn’t unwell and Aberforth is just an annoying kid brother. 
> 
> They def still made a blood pact tho. And then they did the do.

“Does it hurt?” Albus asks, rubbing the pad of his thumb across Gellert’s unblemished palm. 

“Nee,” he answers, fingers of his other hand stroking gently through Albus’s hair. “Does yours?” 

Albus shakes his head, turning his hand over to examine the cut there, an inch long and dried with blood. It does a bit, but not worth mentioning. 

“Just let me...” Gellert says, catching Albus’s wrist and touching the center of his palm with his index and middle fingers. 

Albus tugs his hand away gently. “No,” he says, “leave it.” He’d decided not to heal it with magic, leaving it to do so naturally. He wants it to scar. He wants to remember it. He won’t say this out loud. 

Instead, he grabs for Gellert’s wrists and wrestles him back against the straw, throwing a leg over his hips and laughing as Gellert tries to fight him off, flip him over. He’s got more practice in roughhousing, used to wrestling Aberforth to the ground or fighting Elphias off when he tackles Albus in the courtyard. It’s second nature, for him. Gellert is more reserved, and still always surprised. The moment that he hesitates is enough to give Albus the leg up. Or in this instance, to get both of Gellert’s arms up. 

“You’re a menace,” Gellert tells him, squirming underneath, but there’s something like a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

“Aye, I know,” Albus grins and agrees easily, and lowers himself down until he’s laying across Gellert, fingers still tight around his thin wrists. Gellert’s legs spread a bit, making room for Albus between them, and Albus takes it. Gellert’s jacket hangs open, the shirt underneath unbuttoned enough to display his collarbones, and Albus is momentarily distracted by this and the long line of his throat. It’s bare and begging for attention. He strokes his fingers along the soft skin there and watches Gellert’s eyes close. 

It feels different now, in a way. 

He’s felt drawn to Gellert from the moment they met; he’s had this need to get close to him, to crawl under his skin, to learn all of his darkest secrets and his biggest fears. Gellert has let him- he’s been inside of his head and seen the things that Gellert has Seen. He knows about the bad things and the good, he knows about his plans for the future and his aspirations. He knows that it isn’t all good, but he’s confident that he can help him, guide him in the right direction. 

He’s helped Gellert learn to do this too- opened his mind to him and let him see the parts of himself that he’s never shared with anyone. Gellert knows him inside and out, secrets that Albus wouldn’t dare breathe to another living soul. He’s given himself to Gellert in every way possible.

They are, in many respects, part of each other. 

The cut on his hand stings now as if to remind him of the literality of that; of Gellert’s blood that’s mixed with his own. He glances down at the pendant that hangs around Gellert’s neck now, half hidden under the collar of his shirt. His fingers graze it as they touch exposed skin, and he starts to undo the remaining buttons. 

Gellert doesn’t stop him, so he finishes them and pushes the material away, flattening his palm against Gellert’s smooth, pale chest. His ribs are pronounced under his fair skin, and there’s a tattoo etched there over the left ones. He touches it and sweeps his curious fingers down over his navel, dusted with sparse blonde hair. 

When he looks up, Gellert is watching him with that intense stare of his, one arm stretched up behind his head, his face expressionless. 

Albus feels his own cheeks heat and he licks his lips, looking back down. He eyes the silver buckle of Gellert’s belt, but he doesn’t dare reach for it, no matter how much he wants to. 

“Albus,” Gellert says in that carefully firm way of his. Albus blinks back up at him, and Gellert’s fingers touch his chin, tip it further up.  
They look at each other for a few moments, Albus doesn’t even know for how long before Gellert sits up a bit on his elbow. Their faces are inches apart, and Gellert’s eyes don’t ever seem to settle between Albus’s own or his lips. He feels himself lick them again, and when he opens his mouth to speak, Gellert kisses him. 

It’s gentle and sweet, and Albus forgets about everything else. He kisses Gellert back, leaning into him and lying them both back into the straw on the floor once again. Their legs tangle together and Gellert’s careful hands cradle Albus’s face, caressing him as they kiss. 

It goes on like that forever, it feels. Albus lets his fingers wander over Gellert’s skin, touching his smooth cheek and the sharp cut of his jaw, tracing down his neck and back over his chest. Gellert’s tongue sneaks it’s way between Albus’s lips, and he feels Gellert’s deft fingers unfastening the catches of his waistcoat, griping at the material of his shirt and tugging it free from where it was tucked into his trousers. Albus drags in a rough breath as Gellert starts to undo those too. 

After that, their clothes fall off easy as anything: boots kicked aside and trousers left astray on the ground, until the only thing between them is the promise that they made together, the symbol of the oath that they just took. It’s warm under Albus’s hand when he presses his sore palm to it, and Gellert’s heart beats wildly beneath it. That, more than anything, is what gives Albus the rush of confidence that he needs. Knowing without a doubt, and without having to see inside Gellert’s head, that he feels the same way... 

Albus kisses his mouth one last time and breaks away, lips going straight to his jaw, the sensitive spot under his ear that always makes him relax when Albus strokes him there. It works this time too, Albus feels the tension melt right out of Gellert’s shoulders. He slips a hand down between them, curling his fingers around the shaft of Gellert’s cock in a practiced manner, stroking him a few times from base to tip and kissing up over his Adam’s apple when he tips his head back and bares it. Albus can feel the vibrations of the soft sounds he makes and the way his throat works as he swallows beneath his lips. He kisses up under Gellert’s chin and raises his head to watch the way Gellert’s lips part and his eyelashes flutter. 

“Can I try something?” He whispers, and Gellert hums in approval without looking at him. It makes Albus smile into his skin and press a few more kisses to the line of his jaw before he makes his way along his throat, down between his collarbones and over his heart. He moves slowly, forging a path with his mouth, soft little kisses alternating with open-mouthed ones that leave red splotches just under the tattoo on Gellert’s ribs, just over his belly button, and off-center to his right hipbone. 

Albus is still fairly new to this, to so much nakedness and to touching someone so intimately; new to the way that Gellert urges him on with a gentle hand in his hair, not forcing. He likes the way that Gellert isn’t afraid to show Albus what he desires, and Albus always wants to give it to him. 

He glances up through his eyelashes, eyes meeting Gellert’s as he licks his lips again, and the way that Gellert’s fingers scratch at his scalp and his head drops back makes Albus laugh softly. He noses at Gellert’s hip, turning his head and closing his eyes before he loses all of the nerve that it takes to drag his tongue up the hot length of his cock and seal his lips around the head. He curls his fingers around the base and sucks gently, the way he’d thought about, practiced. He’d been determined that inexperience would not hinder his desire to please Gellert. It’s evident now that his effort had been fruitful, if the way Gellert drags in a harsh breath and bows his body up to Albus’s touch is any indicator. 

He wasn’t sure that he’d like it at first, but he sees now that he had no reason to worry. It’s heady, the heavy feeling of Gellert in his mouth and the taste of him. It spurs Albus on enough for instinct to take over, using his mouth for what fits inside of it and his hand for what doesn’t. He’s messy about it, like he is with most things. Gellert doesn’t seem to mind. 

It’s easy to fall into it then, stroking and sucking, gripping at Gellert’s thigh and trying to take more than he can quite yet handle. He coughs once or twice, and Gellert’s fingers pull at his hair. It only makes Albus want to do better, make him feel better, make his back arch off the straw covered cement and his thighs quiver and his soft assurances turn into throaty moans that he tries to choke off. 

“Albus, Albus,” he breathes, his fingers gripping tighter at Albus’s hair and tugging hard enough that his scalp tingles. “Stop, stop.”

Albus does, pulling off of him with a slick, messy noise and looking up. Gellert is looking at him with something in his eyes that looks like wonder and fire and Albus can’t help but crave more of that. It makes his heart feel too big for his chest. He crawls up, going easily into the kiss that Gellert’s gentle hands guide him into. It feels dirty, kissing him like this with teeth and tongue and knowing where his mouth has been. He finds that he likes that more than he’s ready to admit. 

Gellert rolls him over onto his back while he’s distracted, and it catches him off guard. The hay on the ground prickles at his bare back and his thighs, and he feels it stuck in Gellert’s hair when his fingers find their way back into it. He spreads his legs and wraps one low around Gellert’s back, using it to close the space between their naked bodies. Gellert’s hips rock down into his own, rubbing their cocks together, hot and hard and slick with the saliva from Albus’s mouth, and that in itself makes Albus’s face flush down to his chest and his gut clench tightly. He cries out against Gellert’s mouth and gets another hoarse moan in reply.

When he opens his eyes, there are already mismatched ones peering back at him from behind blonde lashes. Gellert’s mouth is open and his breath is hot and damp against Albus’s chin. Albus reaches up to stroke his fingers over Gellert’s pink mouth, his lips bitten red and wet. Gellert licks out against his fingers and takes them between his soft lips, sucking them obscenely, never breaking their eye contact. 

 

He can’t fathom anything ever being more arousing than this; than the look in Gellert’s eyes and the smell of him, the feeling of his mouth and his body, the way he sounds when he gasps Albus’s name. 

Albus tugs at his blonde curls and pulls his fingers out of Gellert’s mouth, trailing them down over his chin. He licks his palm, and edges his hand down between them to wrap around both of their cocks. It’s not a great angle, and there’s not enough space to stroke properly, but the friction between them and the weight of Gellert’s body ontop of his own are enough to take care of that. Gellert kisses him again, resting his forehead against Albus’s and breathing heavily into the space between their lips. 

He looks beautiful like this. He looks beautiful all the time really, but not usually vulnerable in this way. His eyes are closed and his fair skin is flushed, his hair hanging in sweaty tendrils around his lovely face. His lips move with quiet words that he mutters in German, ones that Albus can’t understand logically, but he does. He does. He understands their sentiment. 

“Yes, yes,” he breathes back to Gellert, kissing him, nodding, fighting hard against the way that his eyes want to fall closed with the pleasure building in his groin, up his spine. 

“Albus,” he feels it more than he hears his own name against his lips, curling his fingers tighter, stroking faster, breathing heavier. 

“Yes, Gel’, come on,” he insists, and really, it’s like magic how that’s all it takes. Gellert cries out from above him, his eyebrows drawn together and his mouth open as he gasps raggedly and comes in thick pulses over Albus’s wrist and his cock and his belly. 

He’s so handsome, more beautiful than any view Albus has witnessed in any country, from any mountaintop or tower. That alone may be what pushes Albus over the edge just after- the beauty in Gellert’s pleasure and knowing that it was he who gave it to him. It hits him like a bolt of lightning, and he feels Gellert kissing him, lips on his own and his chin and down under his ear, soft words in a language that he doesn’t understand murmured into his skin. He holds onto Gellert’s back, letting his head fall back, panting into the stuffy air of the barn. 

He drags his dirty hand across his hip, letting it fall beside him, and sighs. He doesn’t realize that his eyes are still squeezed shut until he feels the warm gust of breath that Gellert blows as he chuckles against Albus’s shoulder. 

“What?” He whispers, peeking his eyes open to Gellert’s smug little grin. 

“Your face,” he replies, “you just…” 

He does a little impersonation of what Albus is sure he does look like currently, sleepy and smiley. He laughs and tugs at a handful of Gellert’s hair. Gellert laughs too and ducks his head, peppering little kisses along Albus’s shoulder and then laying his head down there. Albus pets his hair, stroking it back away from his face, pulling it into a tail at the nape of his sweaty neck. He sweeps his fingers down the line of his spine, rubbing back up, skin there damp with perspiration like the rest of him. 

Below, the doors of the barn rattle but the board that they’d slidden across to lock it holds it firm. 

“Albus!” He hears from somewhere outside. He sits up onto an elbow and looks down from the loft, laughing as Gellert tries to pull him back down. “What are you doing in there? I need hay and grain!” 

“We’re fu-“ Albus slaps his hand across Gellert’s mouth and rolls over atop of him once again, keeping him quiet and laughing, looking down at him and shaking his head. 

“We’re playing a game, Ab, go away!” He shouts back. He hears the kick that Aberforth gives the barn door, and the way he swears. “And watch your mouth!” 

“Sod off!” 

Albus chokes and presses his face into Gellert’s shoulder, both of them shaking with laughter.

“I’ll tell mum what you’re really doing!” Aberforth threatens, and Albus sits up immediately, scrambling for his trousers. 

“Go ‘head! We’ve not done anything wrong!” 

Gellert still hasn’t moved, lounging back with his arms behind his head and grinning at Albus. 

“Get dressed!” Albus hisses, throwing his jacket at him and laughing as he pulls his own shirt back over his head.

“He’ll know you’re lying,” Gellert says, finally sitting up and reaching for his trousers. 

“How?” Albus asks, looking down at his front to see what Gellert means. 

“How else would you get all that hay in your hair?” He asks, grinning. “Or this, ehh… this hickey on your neck?” He pokes it with his finger and Albus gasps. 

“You didn’t…”

Gellert just grins wider and shrugs. 

Albus tackles him back into the pile of hay, again. 

X

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t @ me about Aberforth, I love him, but he’s got to be the annoying younger brother! 
> 
> I didn’t spend a lot of time editing tho so you CAN @ me about that, I even made a Twatter. 
> 
> 1oveclub.tumblr.com  
> @1ove_club


End file.
